1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing an automated caller interaction system.
2. Description of Related Art
Automated caller interaction systems are commonly used as an alternative to human operators or agents. Functions performed by traditional telephone operators, for example, may be performed by the automated caller interaction systems for caller assistance such as providing telephone numbers or for connecting a caller to a desired called party. Mail order houses may also use the automated caller interaction systems to take orders and provide order information. However, many times the automated caller interaction systems are unable to complete the caller interaction due to limitations to voice recognition technology, for example. Thus, new technology is needed to provide operator backup to automated caller interaction systems.
The invention provides an automated caller interaction system that interacts with an operator service system via both a telephone network and a data network. The service provider device may be operated by various businesses such as telephone service providers to provide operator services, mail order houses for receiving telephone orders, etc. When a call is received, the service provider device interacts with the caller to receive information until the service provider determines that operator assistance is required. Such a condition may occur when either the service provider device is unable to understand the caller""s speech or ambiguities occur in the interaction that cannot be automatically resolved, for example. When an operator is required, the service provider device generates an operator request and sends the request to an operator service system through the telephone network via an interoffice common channel signaling (SS7), for example.
The operator service system identifies an available operator and the available operator is connected via a voice connection to the calling party through a bridge provided by the service provider device. The operator interacts with the caller to resolve any problems, obtain needed information, and then provide such information to the service provider device via the data network. When the operator disengages with the caller, the service provider device resumes control of the interaction with the caller and completes the call.
Multiple service provider devices may use one or more operator systems and operator systems may serve more than one service provider devices. In this way, new service provider devices may be constructed taking advantage of advanced technology without being required to incorporate operator services.